goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
GoAnimateLand/Timeline
This is a complete timeline of the events at GoAnimateLand. GoAnimateLand Japan/Drill Land *'< 1959: '''A group of fifteen investitors thought about a completely independent amusement park which would operate in Tokyo and start a new era of amusement. One of them died on November 24, 2015, aged 87. *'1959: The investitors sent a project detailing the park along with an area which the park will take. The building licence was approved by the Japanese government. *'1960: '''Japanese radio and television announce that a completely new amusement park will be built in Tokyo, but it didn't have a name until a year later. *'1961: 'NHK announces that the park began construction and will be called ''Drill Land. *'''1962: Two themed areas of the park were completed: Guyish Central and Drillimation Central. *'1963: '''In preparement for the launch a year later, over 24,000 investitors from Japan speedy built the park waiting so that it could open safely a year later, which built more twelve themed areas. The areas would be kept forever in their locations forever, which stands the forever shape of GoAnimateLand which would be built in California almost three decades later. * '''1964: '''Drill Land opens with a grand party-popping parade which involves over 1,000 party poppers popped to launch the area. A noise was heard around Tokyo, and Japanese television aired the whole coverage. Drillimation Studios, which was founded six years prior, also opens on the same day. Guyish and Drillimation Central open with both Centrals having border neighborship, just like in the California park. *'1965: The park hired one of fifteen investitors from Japan to become the first president of the park. *'1966: '''The entrance gains border control-like staff which would control the park for gaining tickets for incoming customers. *'1967: '''Guyish Central expands its territory. * '''1968: The park would remain idle up until 1995, while non-stop gaining salary and getting workers. The Angry German Kid anime is also unveiled later that year. *'1969:' The Angry German Kid anime from Drillimation Studios starts its run on Fuji TV. *'1970: '''Guyish government becomes the first to criticize the park, criticizing it positively. *'1972: Hirohito visits the park. *'''1972: Angry German Kid finishes its run, and is replaced with the Space Ninja Team Star Trigon series, which became a success in the next two years. *'1973-1978: '''No updates as the park was idle. *'1979:' Space Ninja Team Star Trigon finishes its run, while a new Drillimation series is being planned. *'1980:' Magical Girl Team Lucky Star is unveiled in October of the same year, making it the first magical girl series produced by Drillimation Studios. *'1981:' Magical Girl Team Lucky Star starts its run on TV Asahi, which would become a success for the next three years. *'1983:' The Lucky Star Kingdom opens in a grand opening ceremony. A banquet and a ball is presented on opening day. *'1986:' Mr. Driller debuts on Fuji TV, and becomes a smash hit that started the Mr. Driller video game series. *'1987:' Magical Girl Team Lucky Star finishes its run on TV Asahi, while Mr. Driller continues. Touhouland also opens on July 17 with a grand opening ceremony. *'1989: During whole month of January (January 7-31, 1989), the park didn't operate due to Hirohito's death. On January 11, shops and restaurants began slowly to reopen. *'''1990: The dual simulator ride The Funtastic World of PB&J Otter and The Drillimation Blast opens in Drillimation Central. *'1992:' Super Smash Keyboards ''is released, and becomes a worldwide smash hit that became popular among kids aged junior high school and high school. *'1994:' The Angry Video Game Nerd education series and live show opens in Drillimation Central. *'1995: Drill Land agreed with GoAnimateLand California. With it, they started a franchise and as a result Drill Land was renamed to GoAnimateLand Japan. It was announced that Mametchi's GotchiWorld would open in November 1996. *'''1996: Mametchi's GotchiWorld opens on November 23, 1996 with a parade, a cake, and balloons. *'1997:' Dr. Manhole's Fortress closes after the death of Dr. Manhole, and is replaced with King Empty Jay's Lair in 1998. Hiroshi Takajima, the founder of Drillimation Studios, dies at the age of 61 from a stroke. All attractions at Drillimation Central did not operate due to Takajima's death. Susumu Takajima becomes the president of Drillimation Studios and Drillimation Central's attractions slowly begin to reopen after the pre-show and ride portions were refurbished. *'1998: '''After partnership with GoAnimateLand California, the staff and all signs are forced to become bilingual (both Japanese and English). *'2000: Pingy Animatronic visits the park. *'2001: '''One of investitors who built the park became ill suddenly due to cancer, but was speedly recovered. *'2002: 'A CEO takeover occured. The investitor 2 who was originally the CEO of the park, was replaced by investitor 13 (died 11/24/2015). *'2004: 'Drill Land celebrates its 40th anniversary with pyrotechnics (party poppers, fireworks and petards) all over the park. *'2005: 'Guyish president Mark Harper and Gotchish president Cosmotchi give a New Year speech both in Japanese and English. *'2014: 'Drill Land celebrates its 50th anniversary. On the same day on the celebration of its 50th anniversary, they legally changed their name to ''GoAnimateLand Japan, and the Drill Land name was fully retired. However, the name is still seen on entrance. GoAnimateLand California *< 1984:' Numerous times, Japanese investitors from Drill Land repeatedly arrived to Anaheim to conceive the construction of GoAnimateLand in California. *'1984:' A group of notable people from GoAnimateLand Japan stated that they would make an amusement park based on GoAnimate in Anaheim, California, with the five areas opened in 1990 being conceived first on showcase. *'1985: Guyish Central is added on the showcase, which would be added seven years later. *'''1986: Land clearing takes place on the swamp land purchased by GoAnimate that would hold the park. Mametchi's GotchiWorld is added on the showcase, which would open 13 years later. *'1987:' GoAnimateLand California is unveiled at WonderCon in San Francisco, California, with a planned opening date of Summer 1990. *'1988:' GoAnimateLand releases a promotional VHS, LaserDisc, and Betamax detailing the future park, which stars Christopher Lloyd as the Universal character Doc Brown interacting with the various attractions at the California park. GoAnimateLand allows guests to witness the production of television shows, motion pictures, and anime in the California park's soundstages in middle 1988, while the rest of the studio/park is still under construction. Brown also explains the areas that are not open, along with their logos on the showcase. *'1989:' GoAnimateLand claims that The Walt Disney Company and its CEO, Michael Eisner copied several concepts of the GoAnimateLand California park, and integrated them into Disney's recently opened Disney/MGM Studios park. * 1990: GoAnimateLand California begins soft openings for the general public in late May. Many of the park's attractions are not yet open at the time, and still under testing. GoAnimateLand California is officially opened with a grand opening style ceremony on June 7. The park opens with five themed areas: Magical Land (entrance area), Drillimation Central, World of Igor the Mii, Camp PB&J Otter, Touhouland, GoCity Neighborhood as well as a Lagoon located in the center of the park. The Magical Land and Drillimation Central areas are referred to as "In Production", the World of Igor the Mii section is referred to as "Now Shooting", the Camp PB&J Otter and Touhouland sections are referred to as "On Location" and the GoCity Neighborhood area is referred to as "The World of CineMagic Center". Drillimation Studios opens on the same day and there is a grand opening ceremony hosted by Marc Summers. Due to massive technical problems with the original Igor's Space Tours, The PB&J Otter Ride and Mima's Cold Collider rides, GoAnimateLand begins a temporary voucher service to allow guests to re-visit the studio/park when the attractions are operating. Mima's Cold Collider is temporarily closed by GoAnimateLand on September 30, 1990 due to persistent major technical problems. During the shutdown, GoAnimateLand sues the original designer of the Mima's Cold Collider ride, Ride & Show Engineering, and hires Totally Fun Company to create a re-designed version of most of the ride. *'1991:' GoAnimateLand adds four new attractions to the park: The Drillimation Cafe, The PB&J Otter Merry Go Round, Cirno's Cold Castle, and The GoCoaster. Star Trigon: The Ride officially opens in the Drillimation Central area of the park, in a grand opening ceremony. The ride is considered to be a success, and receives positive reception from theme park critics. *'1992: '''Workers of GoAnimateLand start constructing Guyish Central, which would later become the largest attraction by both area and visitor number. *'1993:' Mima's Cold Collider is re-opened, with many scenes altered. GoAnimate announces plans to expand GoAnimateLand into Universal City, California resort complex, including a new themed area and multiple hotels. * '''1994: '''Guyish Central opens on August 8 of that year. On the opening day, the Guyish national anthem was played, with the ribbon being cut at midnight between August 7 and 8. *'1995:' GoAnimateLand California celebrates its fifth anniversary. ''Mr. Driller's Drillimation Adventure is released for the Super NIntendo Entertainment System in the summer of 1995. *'1996:' The Drillimation Game Center opens in Drillimation Central. Driller Engine 3 is unveiled the same year. *'1997:' GoAnimateLand announces that The PB&J Otter Merry Go Round will be replaced by Leopold's House. *'1997:' GoAnimateLand introduces Obsidian's Evil Castle *'1998:' GoAnimateLand announces a major expansion with a parking garage, and Mametchi's GotchiWorld will be opening in January 1999. * 1999: Mametchi's GotchiWorld opens in January 1, 1999 with free copies of the Tamagotchi CD-ROM and Tamagotchi Video Adventures from Bandai and 7th Level. This opening was also a ribbon-cut style, but with a yellow ribbon instead. Tamagotchi LIVE! opens in May 1999, with a grand opening ceremony and matsuri. *'2000:' Mr. Driller's Drill Lasers opens, replacing a former Drillimation soundstage. GoAnimateLand celebrates their 10th anniversary. *'2001:' GoAnimateLand California is redesigned with US flags on the entrance in October due to the September 11 attacks committed by Al Qaeda. *'2002:' Igor's Space Tours undergoes a major refurbishment. * 2003: Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast opens, replacing The Funtastic World of PB&J Otter. Drillimation 4D also opens on the same day. The coin-operated, two-seater version of The Funtastic World of PB&J Otter and Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast (without the pre-shows) were installed and were able to be ridden in the TamaInn's arcade that day. An agreement was held on January 8, 2003 which added more areas which would form the map until 2013. *'2004:' Igor's Space Tours reopens with a grand reopening ceremony. *'2005:' GoAnimateLand celebrates their 15th anniversary. The GoPremium pass is introduced for guests to skip the lines and enjoy other attractions at their wait. *'2006:' Half of Star Trigon: The Ride temporarily closes for a refurbishment. *'2007:' Star Trigon: The Ride temporarily closes on March 30, 2007 due to technical difficulties with the ride manufacturer. *'2008:' Star Trigon: The Ride reopens on March 4, 2008 along with the props of the former The Funtastic World of PB&J Otter being moved to Camp PB&J Otter. *'2009:' The Quick-Entry service (similar to Disney's FastPass) is introduced on June 2, 2009 replacing the GoPremium pass along with Tamagotchi Go-Coaster, Tamagotchi: Mametchi Mayhem and all rides in Guyish Central being the first rides to offer Quick-Entry lines. Capital City begins construction. *'2010:' All other rides in Mametchi's GotchiWorld and Camp PB&J Otter switch over to the Quick-Entry service. *'2011:' Tamagotchi LIVE! has its opening changed on May 10, 2011 to the characters dancing and holding hands in a line while singing GO-GO Tamagotchi (the song, not the show). The GoAnimateLand California website faces a major DDoS attack from theme park fans after It's a Happiest Place on Earth would be replaced by a new attraction that wasn't unveiled yet. All rides in World of Igor the Mii adopted the Quick-Entry service the day after. *'2012:' Toddler Race briefly closes on December 10, 2012 for a week. When it reopened, all stages in Harder Than Ever adopted the Quick-Entry service. Super Smash Keyboards Escapade opens in Drillimation Central, replacing It's a Happiest Place on Earth. * 2013: GoAnimateLand approves construction of Capital City, which will have the Quick-Entry service upon both entrances. It also approves the construction of GoBoxing and Mametchi's Fight-A-Bunga, which would become the first boxing rings on an amusement park, on Guyish Central and Mametchi's GotchiWorld. A mourning siren at 11:59am was heard around the park produced from Guyish Central and Mametchi's GotchiWorld, signaling the end of Toontown Online. *'2014: '''The entrance to GoAnimateLand adopts the Quick-Entry service. GoBoxing and Mametchi's Fight-A-Bunga open. The park also banned selfie sticks due to safety concerns: any stick founded inside the park or on the entrance control will be removed, but people exiting the park who had a selfie stick can take it when they exit the park. *'2015: Alvin Hung is overthrown as the CEO because of studies that he ruined GoAnimate. Quick-Entry services get option to return in those periods: 2, 4, 6, 8, 12 hours, 1, 2 and 7 days. It also announced that uTicket would be closed because of the Quick-Entry service influence. GoAnimateLand celebrates its 25th birthday by a cake on the center of the park. R.O.B.O Land is closed due to the destruction of the Obsidian's Castle. Two days later, it was reopened with a new Obsidian animatronic made by Ride & Show Engineering. The park also announced the building of a bar in Guyish Central (allowed to those 21 or older), the first to have an establishment like that, GoAnimateLand also begins releasing Anti ISIS cartoons after the attacks in Syria and Paris. * '2016: '''On January 1, 2016, Guyish Central and Drillimation Central merged, according to a 2003 agreement held by numerous managers of all themes of GoAnimateLand. The GC-DC border gate was cut at midnight (cut opened at 5pm December 31, 2015) and they will become a part of Capital City, which is located west of Drillimation Central. The merged attraction will be called "Bluered Division" and will be the ''eastern district of the Capital City. On October 19, 2015, it was announced that Mametchi's GotchiWorld will also join the merge, then forming "Blorangeredia", a blend of those three themed areas. It was later given the alternate name "Harold, Susumu, and Mametchi". However, the attractions that are hybrid parts of the merge do not have to change their names. On the same date (January 1, 2016), the bar at Guyish Central opened, being called "Blue Pub". GoAnimateLand is also announcing that Chrome's Land of Chromeyness would be closed in April 2016 due to Nickelodeon no longer airing the show (although it still runs on Orange Otter Network). The park said that the land of Chrome's Land of Chromeyness will be allocated to a special distinct area of Guyish Central, specificated for having things related to Guyish World, a Guysih animated TV series, which currently airs on Fox (in RG) and OON. However, it isn't an exclave of Guyish Central. *'''2017: This is the time limit that depends on closing of Comedy Land. If Comedy World continues airing in 2017, the area will not be closed, but if it ends in 2016, it will then be closed on January 1, 2017. When it closes, the area will be allocated to GoCity Neighborhood. GoAnimateLand Florida WIP GoAnimateLand GoCity *'1994: '''Pingy Animatronic, the president of GoAnimateLand, commissioned over 20,000 workers (including those from the California, Florida and the Japan park) to construct one in GoCity, with a detailed finish of construction to be till September 2001) *'1995: To help, 15 investitors from Japan arrived to help those workers in GoCity. *'1996: '''Construction on the park started. *'1997: 'Guyish Central gets completed. Pingy Animatronic visits the under construction place. *'1998: 'Mametchi's GotchiWorld gets completed. *'1999: 'All other areas get completed. The park gets fully completed, but would not be opened until 2001 due to lack of potential catering for food. *'2000: 'GoAnimateLand Florida commissions 10 catering companies to fulfill its restaurants around the park. *'2001: 'The park opens. GoAnimateLand Guy City *'2003: Pingy Animatronic, the president of GoAnimateLand, grieved repeatedly over lack of a park in Europe, citing "there are parks in Asia and North America", but he cried because there are no parks in Europe. On June 22, 2003 he assisted all GoAnimateLand parks' workers to start constructing a park in Guy City, RG, which would become the first in Europe. *'2004: '''Pingy Animatronic confirmed that the Guy City park will have the same map as the California park. *'2005: Pingy Animatronic in a news report said that 25% of the park in Guy City were completed. *'2006: '''The park's land gets 50% complete. *'2007: 'The park's land gets 75% complete. First rides arrive to Guyish Central and Drillimation Central. *'2008: 'The park's land is fully complete. Around 75% of the rides arrived then. *'2009: 'Pingy Animatronic assists many ride manufacturing companies to build new attractions in Guyish Central exclusively seen in Guy City. *'2010: Pingy Animatronic sets the park's opening date to November 2, 2015, the same date as the Dream City park. *'2011: '''A half of GoAnimateLand Florida costumed employees got fired due to the appearance of the Guy City park. However, their firing was completed on April 5, 2013. *'2012: The park gets 50,000 employees and ride operators. Mametchi's GotchiWorld begins construction. *'2013: '''Mametchi's GotchiWorld finishes construction. *'2015: 'The park officially opened at midnight Guyish time (3pm Pacific time) between November 1 and November 2 with a large firework and a midnight concert held by Metallica. Pingy Animatronic visited the park a week later. The entrance technically was unlocked at 11:45pm to hear the speech of Mark Harper, before launching its first day. The fireworks were accompanied by several midnight news reports, and the instrumental Guyish national anthem. Guyish stations aired breaking news programs indicating the park launch and the whole launch was recorded by TV4 and was aired on that station, with commentary by a Guyish male person. *'2016: 'On April 25, the park will celebrate ''ten years of victory related to the Guyish television revolution. This is related to the California park unrest which occured on April 24, 2006. As of now, the park is preparing a huge amount of pyrotechnics to celebrate the victory, at midnight between April 25, where the sky all over RG will be full of fireworks commemorating the celebration of victory. GoAnimateLand Dream City *'''2003: Pingy Animatronic commissioned some Guy City workers to build a GoAnimateLand in Dream City. On October 31, 2003, he assisted the workers to start construction. *'2004': The park's land gets 25% complete. Five people who worked at the Reekers Elementary School (located in Lakemount, in northwest RG) until 2003 were hired. *'2005': The park's land gets 50% complete. *'2006': The park's land gets 75% complete. *'2007': The park's land gets 100% complete. The park gets a lot of employees. *'2008': All rides get brought in. *'2009': Pingy set the opening date to November 2, 2015. *'2014': The opening was announced on the GoAnimateLand Dream City website. *'2015': The park opened at midnight (3am Guyish time) on November 2 with fireworks and a performance from the Rainboys. This is so far their only performance at a GoAnimateLand park. Between 5:00 PM to 11:58 PM, guests gathered in front of the park gate. *'2016': The park will celebrate the 20th anniversary of Tamagotchi with an event similar to the Circle Dancers event. Guests will also wish Mametchi a happy birthday on that same year. GoAnimateLand London *'2012': Plans for a GoAnimateLand in London were announced. *'2013': Construction Starts. Later that year, the parks land was 35% complete. *'2014': The park's land gets 50% complete. Later that year, the parks land was 75% complete. *'2015': The rides start getting delivered. Later that year, the park's land gets 100% complete and all rides get brought in. *'2016': The park is complete. The park gets a lot of employees. *'2017': The park opens at 10:00 am with a release of balloons and a performance by Little Mix. Cross-park *'August 4, 1989: '''Pingy Animatronic becomes the president of all parks. *'1997:' Susumu Takajima becomes the president of Drillimation Studios. *'2015: 'This year's November 24 was observed as a remembrance day as one of 15 investitors of Japan who made the park, died at age 87, in all parks. *'2016: '''Due to metric use in the Guy City and Dream City parks which caused minor problems (the metric system is used throughout RG and TC), all GoAnimateLand parks using the imperial units will switch to the metric one to match in with the park, by January 1 of that year. It was later scrapped on November 30, 2015, but the decision was later reverted due to a Guyish and Gotchish law regarding the metric system. On May 9, numerous bizarre rides were added to Guyish Centrals in all parks.